I Just Love You
by andalways
Summary: HPDM BZHG Oneshot. His eyes would follow my movements like a hawk watching its prey. Those misty green orbs would be filled with curiosity and something else I couldn’t quite place. I twitched my fork and his eyes flicked to them. Oh yes, he was watching.


_Disclaimer: don't own it. I want to own Blaise_

_Rated M for m/m sex and language. Stay away you haters and anyone that can't stomach it._

_I was bored. My ear hurts. I can't hear out of it at all. Bloody thing is stuck. I feel so fucking unbalanced. I'll try and update Communication and White Shadows faster. Enjoy. Review please._

_** I love you **_

_Harry_

He was walking down the path towards the lake, hair blowing in the wind. It looked so soft and fair. He was wearing a shirt and the school pants. His pale skin reflected the sunlight and his grey eyes watched the water move.

I stood not far away under a tree. It was cooler under the trees.

It was free period at the moment and Hermione was with Blaise, flirting I suppose.

He had become a good friend after he saved me in Diagon Alley from a minor Death Eater attack during the holidays. Draco had been there to, chasing after the fleeing Death Eaters. Draco remained slightly reclusive but was nicer nonetheless. That just meant he didn't bother us at all. The only time I ever saw him near us was when Blaise was with him.

Blaise had no trouble fitting in with us. He seemed to just replace Ron and I was glad for it. It was depressing the first friend you'd had for four and a half years. I hated Ron for being such an asshole.

Hermione had fallen immediately for Blaise and the two danced around each other. Ron had become intolerable and I had to hex him for trying to say Hermione was his. Hermione stopped talking to him and after many attempts to best her, Blaise became outright vicious to him. I didn't interfere. Ron wasn't on my favourite persons list at that moment.

Draco remained an enigma. Hermione said I was obsessed, which was quite true. I had been since I'd first seen him. Now I just saw him a lot clearer. I saw the way he looks lonely even when he's sitting at a table full of people fawning over him. I saw the way he lets his face drop once everyone is out of sight. I saw how he would constantly look my way when he thought I wasn't looking. I saw the way he sat relaxed and content in comfortable silence around me when Hermione and Blaise were on about something. I saw the way he always seemed to make my eyes follow him.

Honest to god I was in love with the boy. His past may have made him a shitty asshole but right now he was something that made my skin tingle and my brain fuzz and sent a jolt to my groin.

I sighed and shook my thoughts away. I wasn't going to get hard again in the morning dammit. Goddamn think can't seem to let up.

I cursed softly and let my eyes trail back to my blonde eye candy.

He was sitting with his back against a rock and knees up, hands resting on them. His hair was pushed back and he was staring at the water. His pale skin glistening in the sunlight.

He liked the sunlight a lot. Most think that he was a dungeon creature but almost every morning he'll come out here and sit in the sun for about half an hour and then sleep under a tree.

It was therapy for him.

I took one last look before turning and heading back to the school. I brushed back my hair and put my specs back on. I didn't really need them but it made me stick out less. It was as if my eye sight was getting better.

As I walked up the steps I saw Hermione standing on the steps in just the skirt and shirt, hair tousled a bit and cheeks rosy. She held our robes over her arm and bag on the other shoulder.

"Lovely isn't he," she commented. I smiled at her as she stared at the blonde in the distance. She grinned at me. "Whatever you do just be sure of what you are doing," she said and passed me my robes. I slipped them on and sighed as I brushed a hand through my hair again.

"Have you taken the potion for your headaches?"

I nodded

"For your eyes?"

I nodded again.

"For your aches?"

I nodded.

"For your nutrition?"

I nodded.

"For your scar?"

I nodded once more.

She sighed. "Good. Remember to ask Snape for an extra scar potion later. He asked me to take a look at his note later with Blaise," she scowled before smiling at me. "He isn't that bad is he," she said. I snorted. Snape had been another surprise for us. He had suddenly begun to become slowly more and more tolerable. He didn't snap, he didn't sneer, he didn't glare, he didn't take points, he didn't insult, and he even gave points to Gryffindor. He even came to class smiling one day. Scared the Slytherins shitless and terrified the Gryffindors into running down hallways. I was laughing so hard when Hermione faked a seizure and Snape's smile didn't falter. He simply said 'oh my' as if nothing were different.

I snorted at the memory and so did Hermione. We walked to the Great Hall silently. Today we were sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and Blaise. Sometimes Draco would join us at the various tables we sat at and maintain a passive observing role. He and Luna got along quite well ever since he had personality swapped.

None of us knew why he had the sudden change except Blaise and whenever it was brought up he would freeze up and run off.

No one pushed it. Neville had soon joined us in switching tables and so did Ginny whom had an enormous row with Ron about his prejudices and how he was treating Hermione and even Ginny herself. He had tried to force her to stay away from me and kept telling her nasty things about us. He even went so far as to call Hermione a slutty bitch that would sleep with and bugger that hitched her skirt, he added that even I could have slept with her. We had been in the room at that time and before Blaise could even get his wand out Ginny had hexed him seven different ways and beat the crap out of him.

She screamed at him and dragged us away. It was the funniest thing. Ginny even said that he slept with Tiddyllis his one eyed teddy bear and sucked his thumb when he was upset.

I sat down next to Luna and rested my head on her shoulder. She was a very comfortable headrest and usually allowed anyone to rest their head.

"Hello Harry," she said in her sing song voice. Blaise was asleep on the table and Hermione jabbed him on both side with her fingers. He shot up and a whole string of words came jumbling out of his mouth. "Holy troll busting Grandmas with elvish blood and grand ballerina prima donna shitzus!"

He slapped a hand over his mouth and turned scarlet. You could see it red even with his dark skin tone. I burst out laughing just Hermione did as well. Luna giggled softly. "Oh shut it you. Don't ever do that again. I swear I'll have you hung by your hair Miones," he said with mock sincerity. She rolled her eyes and smiled lazily. This made him grin and grab her by the waist, proceeding to tickle her. They battled endlessly not stopping even when Neville Ginny and even Draco arrived. Neville sat on the other side of me and Ginny beside Hermione, Draco beside her opposite of me.

"What they on about?" Ginny asked. "Ticlkle fest?" I suggested, not knowing what to call it. Neville snorted and picked out food while Ginny set about watching the interesting couple. Draco showed a crack of a smile before his mask seemed to take over. His face was no longer the relaxed happiness this morning. It was as if all the burdens he had, came washing over.

I watched the loneliness, and licked my lips unconsciously.

--

_Draco_

I sat at the table just staring at my food. It tasted good but I just didn't have the appetite. I knew I hadn't been eating much and Soon Blaise would begin ranting on about my weight. He was liked a second mother, it was no wonder he fit so well with Hermione. I frowned at the usage of Granger's first name. It still felt as if I didn't deserve to speak it. I had so much to repent for and it was even harder calling Potter Harry. I mean I was a fucking asshole to him.

Father was in jail, that had been a relief and mother was trying to break free of the chains he left us. My father shamed me greatly and when my mother hauled me aside and slapped my face telling me everything he'd ever done, I had done a rethink of everything I'd ever done. Looking back at myself was painful. Mother's truth had brought on mine and I decided to redo my life. After spending a long time talking with Mother I snapped out of my pompous attitude and picked up the role of Malfoy successor. I would clean up father's mess. That was the only way I could think of paying for what I'd done. I been a petty brat and selfish when everyone else was trying their best.

Another truth mother sprang on me was the fact that father may have gotten me caught up in the Death Eaters. It was becoming known that I would pay for the foolishness of my father. I was furious. I worked for two months setting up wards around the manor and learning all the protection magic. I used my blood to sync the wards to me and my mother only. Since father was in jail I was the new master of Malfoy Manor. When I turned seventeen the title Lord Malfoy would be mine and Father would never be able to take back anything.

I wanted him out of our lives and mother agreed.

The rest of the summer I spent studying the laws and of course the businesses. Mother managed the business well and I left most of it to her but I tried to do the majority myself. I spent most nights sleepless and sometimes I would end up sleeping three days in a row from pure exhaustion. But I strived on. Mother forced me to eat properly and exercise. I built quite a bit of muscle and managed to grow taller.

A month and a half before school Blaise had come to stay. He was shocked by how much I'd changed and also by how crude and serious I was. He managed to make me break down in two hours after five of our strongest alcohols. I sobbed in his arms and he helped me sort out myself as well as my work. He also yelled at my mother. She was so shocked for a long time before she had realized what she was doing, overworking me as he put it.

I continued on better with Blaise around and one week before school I was a changed person for the better. I still didn't believe I deserved anything but I was able to cope with the work and school and trying to protect my family. Blaise's family were crazy but they had a good idea of what was the line that one should not cross to true insanity. They were ruthless but loyal and caring as well. They cared for their own and kept close to those they trusted. Blaise's mother hated Voldemort for what he did to Blaise's older brother. The torture that Finn Zabini had been put through slowly killed his sanity and drove him to run into a muggle town, his family chasing, and grab a shotgun. He blew his head off onto his mother and brother. Blaise was a happy boy, soft spoken and gentle, but a fighter and a Slytherin. That incident was scarred into his mind forever and he had trauma for months. He went mad in a muggle gun shop once, blaming it all on the guns.

Then with my help he simmered down and was constantly by my side. He was my closest and truest friend.

From then on he was pro defeating Voldemort, but not truly on the Dumbledore side.

When he leapt in front of Potter to protect him from the Death Eaters I made up my choice. I leapt into action. Hermione fell head over heels instantly for my darling Blaise. Honestly I couldn't find a better suited person. He had gotten injured and she had sat beside his bed for two nights. She had baked him cookies and a large chocolate cake, his favourite. He had eaten them in two minutes flat.

I enjoyed watching them as well as Harry. Harry was an enigma. He had changed a little since the incident. He watched me. He knew I watched him and he watched me. His eyes would follow my movements like a hawk watching its prey. Those misty green orbs would be filled with curiosity and something else I couldn't quite place.

I twitched my fork and his eyes flicked to them.

Oh yes, he was watching.

--

_Harry_

We were in the room of requirement. I had given him a note telling him to meet me there. Once I had what I wanted I led him in and locked it.

"Harry What are you- I cut him off by placing my lips on his. He froze before melting under my kiss and responding with a soft gasp. This allowed me access to his mouth. I slipped my tongue in and he moaned. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt with out him noticing and edged us closer to the bed.

I slid a hand down his chest and traced the muscle lines. His skin was soft and delicate and just begged me to mar it. So perfect and pale. I pushed him down on the bed and threw the wretched sheet of the bed. I pulled his clothes off him. He yelped as the cold air touched his skin, and curled up, a faint blush staining his skin. I smirked and grabbed his legs. I put a knee between them and placed my hands down on either side of him. I rubbed my knee against his limp member and he flinched. I traced lines on his skin softly and smiled at him. He stared at me in disbelief. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Instead of answering, I bent over and kissed him. He tasted good, very good. I kissed him long and hard. His lips turned pink and a blush covered his beautiful face. His blonde hair splayed out around his head and his eyes were half lidded. I rubbed my knee against his member again and he moaned this time, aroused. I gripped his erection hard and rubbed the tip gently. He whimpered. I had every intention of making him enjoy this. I loved him. I wasn't going to very well rape him, but I couldn't control myself any longer.

I pumped him a little more before taking him into my mouth. His eyes widened before closing shut tight as he moaned again. "Ah, no. Stop, please," he cried. He came into my mouth. I wetted my fingers with his cum and traced his entrance softly. He flinched as I slipped a finger in and then a second, stretching him. I scissored my fingers and twisted his nipple.

His eyes flew open when I hit his prostate.

He bucked beneath me and I added a third finger. He was hard again. I gripped his erection tightly. He whined at being unable to release. "Please," he begged "Stop," I smirked. Removing all three fingers I aligned my own erection to his entrance. He felt the tip brush it and struggled again. I grabbed his hands and plunged in. Head hung, leaning on his pale neck I waited for him to adjust. His face was scrunched up in pain as he squirmed trying to get away from the odd feeling. I took a breath and pulled back out before thrusting in again.

He cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Tears stained his cheeks as I thrusted again. I wound his hands around my neck and kissed his jaw line. "Draaaaco," I hissed in his ear. I traced lines on his erection. He whimpered and bucked against me. The pleasure had already taken over. I smirked and slowed my thrusting. He whined in annoyance. I smiled to myself and hissed in his ear again.

"What do you want Draaaco?"

He was gasping as I hit his prostate again. "Unh, faster, fuck. Please, faster," he rasped and pushed his hips against me. I grunted and thrust in hard. He came with a cry.

He panted, eyes closed. I licked the tears from his eyes. I gripped his legs and flipped him onto his front gently. The friction caused him to moan again.

I gripped his waist and began thrusting again. He'd come twice already and I had not once. I closed my eyes as he moaned, aroused again. Harder, faster I pounded him. It was hot and wet and the friction drove me crazy. He was so tight. I bent down and twisted his head around to kiss him. He moaned into my mouth and came again. Shortly after, I came inside of him.

I flipped him over again without pulling out and stared at his lean chest. He was covered in his cum and sweat. I kissed his cheek softly and moved to his collar bone. I sucked on it and he moaned. I twisted one of his nipples and rubbed the other one. He shivered and moaned as I made small kiss marks all over his body. Lovingly I caressed his balls and new found erection. I suckled his nipple until it was bright pink.

His eyes were open and staring at me. He had a question in his eyes. 'Why'. I kissed him on the lips and pulled him on top of me. I sat back to the head board and arms around his waist. I was still inside him and very aroused. He leaned on me as I kissed his neck again. His legs were pulled to my side and his pulsing erection between us. "Why?" he breathed the unspoken question.

I looked into his grey eyes. There were specks of blue floating inside.

"Because," I started and thrust in him. His eyes became half lidded as he moaned. "I love you," I finished in a whisper. His eyes flew open and his mouth was open something on the tip of his tongue. I cut him off by moving his hips.

I hissed in his ear, "Ride me," His eyes closed, he nodded and slowly started moving his hips up and down. I steadied his rhythm and my head lolled back. My eyes shut in ecstasy as he moved faster. "Draco!" I cried out and came into him. He moaned as he littered our stomachs with cum.

He panted for a while before glaring at me. I smirked. "Fuck, you, Harry," he rasped. I grinned. I pushed him backwards and onto the bed. I pulled out slowly from him and stared back at him. I leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Go, ahead,"

--

_Draco_

I glared at him. What the fuck was he playing at? He loved me? Me the biggest asshole in his life? He'd fucked me three times already and he was giving his body up to me? My brain was fucked up enough at the moment trying to focus on the lusty pleasure that still lingered and the declaration from the bloody-boy-who-fucks-amazingly.

I narrowed my eyes and slowly pushed myself up. I touched his face uncertainly. I longed for him. I'd always longed for him. He was what I wanted. He was what I craved. He was what I loved. He was gorgeous. I knew that. His eyes, his messy I-fuck-around hair, his warm skin, so fucking delicious.

I grabbed his hair and crushed our lips together. He moaned loudly. I pecked his lips lightly after we broke for air. "Harry, I think prefer being fucked that doing the fucking," I whispered.

He stared into my eyes searching. I have no idea for what, but he sighed in relief before wrapping his arms around me and snuggling his face into my neck.

"I love you," he whispered again.

"Why?" I asked as he drew lines on my back.

"I don't know. You're a real fucker. But you're the only one who doesn't think I'm high and mighty and savior of wizard kind and I've decided I love you," he said and licked my neck.

I shivered.

"That doesn't make any sense Harry. I fucked up your life. I fucked up you. I was a right bastard to you, to Granger. What is it with you people? You just don't fucking give up do you?" I say as he grips my arse.

"Of course you fucked up bad. But you can't be that bad. There's a lot of pain and sadness there in your eyes. You're lonely. Very," he says simply and slips a finger in my entrance. I gasp and push down on the finger.

"I love you. You are beautiful. You are loyal. You are an asshole, but I love that to. I've never loved anyone more," he said and added another finger. I moaned and buried my face in his hair.

"Ah, not that... I want... you....... Harry," I whined. I heard him chuckle.

"Say it Draco," he cooed. He swirled his tongue around my nipple.

"Say...what?" I gasped as he rubbed my cock.

"Say you love me," he whispered into my ear.

He touched my prostate again.

"Love...you...please," I begged as he gripped my cock and bit down on my nipple. "Ungh, Harry...I love you. Please," I whined.

He pushed my down onto the bed and thrust in. I cried out loudly. I gripped the sheets as he thrust in and out, pulling it out to the tip before slamming in to the hilt. Each time he hit that spot I cried out his name. He buried his face in my neck and I gripped his hair.

I came with a loud cry. He was still pounding into to me and soon I was aroused, again. God, he was so good. He bit down hard on my neck as he came into me.

Then he flipped me over onto my side and held my leg over his shoulder. He pounded in, hard again. He looked amazing as he came for what was the fourth time along with my own orgasm.

He collapsed on me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I snuggled close, breathing in his scent. "I love you," he whispered before closing his eyes.

I sighed and kissed his chin.

"Yeah. I love you," I whispered.

--

_Kinda weird. But if I don't get it done I may not do the others. Oneshot. _


End file.
